memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hal Burton
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Stunt performer }} Harold "Hal" Burton is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in . He is a professional Rodeo cowboy associate and specialized in horse and riding stunts. Burton was the stunt coordinator, a regular featured stunt actor, and the main stunt double for Michael Landon in the television series Bonanza (1959-1973) and Little House on the Prairie (1974-1983). He has also performed in television series such as The F.B.I. (1974), The Master (1984, with Monte Markham), and Walker, Texas Ranger (1997, co-starring Noble Willingham and guest starring Sherman Howard). Among his resume are stunts and stunt acting parts in films such as The Man Who Wasn't There (1983, with Charlie Brill, Ron Canada, Michael Ensign, Miguel Ferrer, Joseph Ruskin, Clement von Franckenstein, and stunts by Rick Avery, Tony Brubaker, Phil Chong, Al Jones, and Faith Minton), Murphy's Law (1986, with Lawrence Tierney, Charlie Brewer, and stunts by Ken Bates, Christopher Doyle, Eurlyne Epper, Buck McDancer, Alan Oliney, Debby Lynn Ross, Harry Wowchuk, and David Zellitti), Back to School (1986, with Sally Kellerman, Robert Picardo, Terry Farrell, Adrienne Barbeau, Michael McGrady, Phil Rubenstein, and stunts by Gregory J. Barnett, Todd Bryant, Gary Epper, Allan Graf, Billy Hank Hooker, John Meier, Noon Orsatti, Manny Perry, Spike Silver, and Scott Wilder), Critters 2: The Main Course (1988, with Scott Grimes, Tom Hodges, Herta Ware, Sam Anderson, and stunts by Scott Alan Cook, Christopher Doyle, John Escobar, Al Jones, Lane Leavitt, Frank Lloyd, and Noon Orsatti), Halloween 5 (1989, with Steven Anderson and stunts by George Wilbur), Wedlock (1991, with Basil Wallace, Richard Gilbert-Hill, Tina Lifford, and stunts by Tony Cecere, Bud Davis, Randy Hall, Michael Haynes, Chuck Hicks, Maria R. Kelly, Bernie Pock, Rex Pierson, J. Suzanne Rampe, Pat Romano, Lynn Salvatori, Dennis Scott, Rick Seaman, and Patricia Tallman), Francis Ford Coppola's Dracula (1992, with William O. Campbell, Jay Robinson, Cully Fredricksen, and stunts by Bobby Bass, Bobby Burns, Tommy J. Huff, Clint Lilley, and Mike Watson), The Fugitive (1993, with Andreas Katsulas), Tank Girl (1995, with Lori Petty, Malcolm McDowell, Iggy Pop, Jeff Kober, Reg E. Cathey, Ann Cusack, Charles Lucia, Clayton Landey, Frank Welker, and stunts by Tony Brubaker, Randy Hall, and Merritt Yohnka), Village of the Damned (1995, with Kirstie Alley, Thomas Dekker, and Lindsay Haun), A Very Brady Sequel (1996, with Olivia Hack), The X-Files (1998, with John Neville, Terry O'Quinn, George Murdock, Steve Rankin, Scott Alan Smith, Michael Krawic, and stunts by Chris Blackwood, Jim Halty, Tommy J. Huff, Steve Holladay, Dennis Madalone, John Meier, Manny Perry, James Ryan, Mike Smith, Nancy Thurston, Gregory J. Barnett, Thomas DuPont, and Chris Palermo), Wild Wild West (1999, with Musetta Vander), The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000, with Jason Alexander), The Scorpion King (2002, with The Rock and Branscombe Richmond), Hidalgo (2004), and The Good German (2006, with Dave Power, Don Pugsley, Leland Orser, and stunts by Brian Avery, Joni Avery, Eliza Coleman, Mickey Giacomazzi, Tabby Hanson, and Michael Owen). External link * es:Hal Burton Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers